Amy Rose Farts In Public
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: And accidentally poops herself while everyone watches.


**Amy Rose Farts In Public  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Amy Rose sighed as she was in one of her various summer homes all over the planet, being in Adabat as she was near the Jungle Joyride course, watching various dolphins splashing in the bright ocean as she sighed. It was a beautiful, peaceful night, with it having rained harshly earlier for most of the day.

"It feels so nice to just sit back and relax every once in a while..." Amy admitted as she stretched her arms, sitting in a white beach chair as she was inside her small wooden cottage, placing both of her hands in her stomach. "Now I can sit back, relax, and let loose without getting any reactions..."

Glancing to see if anyone would notice, Amy leaned forward as she placed both of her hands on her beach chair, biting her lips as she released a brassy fart that lifted up her red dress, sighing of relief as she smiled.

"Ahhh... that felt so good..." Amy admitted as she placed her hands on her face. "And the best part is that it doesn't stink!"

Amy then held her hands together as she leaned to the right, releasing another deep pitched poot that caused the beach chair to slightly vibrate as she giggled, her eyes widening.

"Ooh, that was deeper than the previous one!" Amy admitted as she kept holding her hands together. "Oh well! At least my farting isn't destructive anymore!"

"Oh, but it will be soon!" Exclaimed Cubot in his cowboy accent as he and Orbot were riding in a smaller Eggmobile, being right over Amy's wooden cottage.

Amy gasped as she ran out of her summer home, glancing up to see the two robots. "You! What are you doing out here, without Eggman!?"

"Oh, you know how the doctor gets. He's facing Sonic on his own again," Orbot explained as he rolled his mechanical right hand around, his left hand on his orb shaped face. "He tasked us to find you because you're required... for some strange experiment that he still hasn't told us about."

Amy stuck her tongue out as she blew a raspberry, shaking her head as she folded her arms together. "No way, you dumb bots! I know better than to willingly go with you!"

Orbot and Cubot glanced at each other as they blinked, nodding as they turned to Amy.

"Then we'll show the entire world this on every television screen and every Internet video sharing website!" Cubot commented as he then revealed a smartphone, pressing a button on it as it revealed a video of Amy taking a dump in a public, green colored port a potty in Station Square, with the door wide open as all the random humans and anthropomorphic animals noticed Amy relieving herself on the toilet, giving strange expressions to the sight as Amy had no idea that the door was open, with it being opened by a random orange Egg Pawn.

Amy screamed in horror as her eyes widened, placing her hands on her face as she collapsed on her knees. "N-no! How on earth did you get that recorded!?"

"That's classified!" Cubot exclaimed as he pointed at Amy with his left hand. "Anyway, you either come with us, or I'll post it, instantly!"

"...Not if I can help it!" Amy exclaimed as she then pulled out her Piko Piko Hammer, using her hammer to jump high in the air as she prepared to smash Orbot and Cubot, only for Orbot to press a button on the Eggmobile that fired an electrical charge at Amy, paralyzing her as she dropped her Piko Piko Hammer, with Orbot pressing another button that summoned a giant metal hand from underneath the Eggmobile, holding the paralyzed Amy in its clutches as it then pulled her in alongside with it into the Eggmobile's cockpit.

"I figured she would do that," Orbot explained to Cubot as he moved his hands around. "Good thing we always have back up plans."

Cubot nodded in agreement as he placed his smartphone away, placing his hands on the steering wheel. "Yeah. Now that we got Ms. Gassy Rosie in our hands, let's head back to the doc's secret headquarters."

And thus, the Eggmobile flew towards the northern direction, with Big The Cat watching as he was fishing on the end of the wooden pier, witnessing the entire event.

"Amy?" Big questioned as he stood up, having a perplexed look on his face as he rubbed his chin with his left hand, holding his fishing rod in his left hand.


End file.
